Chocolate Chip Muffins
by amorae
Summary: [StevexDarren][Prebook] Well, one thing is for sure...Darren Shan will never be able to eat chocolate chip muffins ever again. Rated T to be safe. Slash between Steve and Darren, fluff between Steve and Darren. [First Person]


Blech! So, those who have been reading my stuff (shit) for a while, you'll know that I've pretty much always been against slash/yaoi/yuri/what ever. But, recently, a friend had me read this adorable Javey fanfiction (JadexDavey from the band AFI) and I dunno...I just started to like slash.

So, here it is. My second-ever slash story (my first was a Javey, rightfully). StevexDarren was the second couple I ever read about, so I figured it was suitable. I don't really know if I'm going to read/write anything other than StevexDarren, JadexDavey, and FrankxGerard (My Chemical Romance; the couple I loved even before I liked slash XD). I might go and write another StevexDarren later, but I dunno.

Rated "T" to keep little kids who don't know what slash is out, and also to be careful, as there is implied mentionings of being aroused (look it up if you don't know what it means). And also my repetitive use of the word "damn" because that was the only word I could see Darren using.

Well...enjoy...and fear the muffins! -throws some-

* * *

I let my feet swing over the edge of the bed idly, not really paying attention to what was going on around me. Steve was on his floor, his nose pressed into a comic book as usual. I think he was reading _Spawn_—like I said, I wasn't paying attention, and I didn't really care. I, myself, was just sitting there. Doing nothing. Staring out the window.

A knock at the door jolted me slightly, but Steve, always the calm one, turned his head to the door. "It's unlocked," he said stiffly. His mother came in, carrying a plate of chocolate chip muffins. She held them out like a beacon of friendship. "Steve? Darren? Thought I'd make you these."

I smiled at her wearily and got off the bed, unfolding my legs and stumbling from the change in positions. I grabbed the plate and plopped myself down on the floor. "Thanks, Ms. Leonard," I mumbled, in heaven from the scent of the muffins. "They smell heavenly!"

Her face broke out into a wide beam of happiness. She was still in the room, though, waiting for Steve's response.

He put the comic book down after he had finished it after a very pregnant minute, and sneered up at his mom. "_Thanks_," he said sarcastically. She pursed her lips and pivoted out of the room. I sighed at Steve, shook my head, and watched weakly as he shut his bedroom door. We both heard a satisfying click as Steve locked the door.

"Muffin?" I asked tentatively.

Not answering me, he busied himself putting his comic back into its shoebox. Once he was done with that, he turned to face me, stared me in the eye for a moment, and shrugged. "Eh." He scratched his wrist pensively. "I dunno."

I rolled my eyes at him, picking up one of the muffins and chucking it idly at his chest. He lurched to the right quickly, the muffin smacking into his closet door. His eyebrows knitted together as we heard the plop of moist pastry hit the door and we watched it slide down it, leaving a light streak of chocolate. He turned his gaze to me, a light of mischief sparking in them.

He leaned down, picked up a muffin, and rolled it around between his fingers idly. I felt my back stiffen slightly, wondering nervously what he was going to do with it, wondering when he was going to attack, when—

I felt the muffin smack into my head, right between my eyes. Yeah, I know, muffins shouldn't hurt when you get hit with them; but, damn, Steve had a good throwing arm, and he had great aim, so it _hurt_. I fell backwards with the impact, bits of muffin falling off my face. I reached up, scraped the muffin off my forehead and threw it away from me.

Steve was beside himself. He was giggling as if he were a little girl, doubled over and laughing so hard he was crying. I pulled my lower lip out, pouting, and crossed my arms in front of me. "'S'not funny, Steve."

"Yes it is!" he choked out, collapsing to the ground and laughing. "You have…chocolate muffin…in your hair…," he giggled. I rubbed my hair with my hands and sure enough, there were huge chunks of muffin in them. I glowered at them, deciding later to grace Steve with my glare, but that only made him laugh harder.

I picked up another muffin as Steve was lost in his fit of hysterics, and threw it at him so quickly he didn't even see it. It landed on his mouth; or, more accurately, _in _his wide open mouth. His eyes grew wide as he gave out a sort of muffled choke.

This time, it was my turn to have a fit of hysterics. I watched, teary eyed, as he slowly chewed the muffin, and swallowed. When he had gotten down the last bit of muffin and I was done literally rolling around on his floor with laughter, he gave me a harsh stare that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Erm…," I laughed weakly. "Steve…?"

Like lightening, he pinned me down, a muffin in his hand, and was straddling me. His thighs were pressed against my hips, his face looming above mine, muffin poised over my left ear precariously. "Wanna eat the muffin!?" he asked violently.

I yelped, "not really!"

"Wanna eat the muffin!?" he asked me again.

"I said, 'not really!'" I nearly squealed. No way was I going to get a muffin shoved down _my _throat!

After a few moments, he finally let the muffin roll out of his hands. But he didn't relax his stance; he still straddled me. I stared up at his face; his eyes looked sort of funny, as if he were thinking furiously behind their light exterior. I watched him curiously.

Then, in a voice so unlike Steve, he asked me something; "Can I…try something…please?"

Immediately I felt anxious; I didn't have any clue what he was about to do. I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked tentatively. Then a coy smile played across his lips as he stared intently down at something on my face.

"It's a surprise," he whispered quietly. I was trying to figure out what he was looking at. It was on the lower half of my face, definitely…what was he looking at? I couldn't tell.

My voice was hesitant as I said "go ahead." It was as I said the words that I realized that Steve was staring at my lips. Was he, really, or was I…?

I didn't have time to finish the thought, because Steve's hands suddenly plummeted next to the sides of my face and his nose was hovering over mine. His eyes were crinkled, a smile placed on his face, and suddenly his head dipped.

His lips pressed against mine, gentle and calm as they applied pressure. I blinked, eyes open as his eyes were closing, and was too shocked to do anything, really. Steve wanted to kiss me!?

His body weight finally collapsed onto me, and I felt something hard brush against my leg. His lips worked against mine sweetly, making me wonder how he was so good at what he was doing—and I swear to God, a surge of _jealousy _passed through me like an obnoxious disease.

What the hell!?

But what was even more startling than the fact that I was jealous of the thought of Steve with anyone else, what was even weirder, which was even more wrong, was a simple fact.

_I was enjoying the kiss._

I was actually _enjoying_ the feel of Steve's lips against my own, the feel of his groin pressing softly against my legs, enjoying the feel of his body lying on top of mine…

His hands slowly folded as he laid his body over mine, fingers lacing gently into my hair, gripping it. And, unable to stop myself, I actually _moaned_ into his mouth, feeling overly happy, overly relaxed, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

And then I kissed him back.

I closed my eyes into the kiss, the sweet kiss, the kiss of bliss. I felt his lips force open my mouth and his tongue snake into my lax defenses. I let his tongue explore my mouth, gently caressing the inside of my mouth; nervously, I let my own tongue do the same to his mouth.

He tasted so good. I moaned again, feeling my arousal in more ways than one, and hugged his body closer to mine. He pulled away from me. I let my eyes crack open a bit as he gasped for breath. I did the same; his eyes were open as well, and he had the biggest smile on his face. His fingers were still tangled into my hair, his touch sending electricity through my veins.

"Do it again," I groaned, unable to stop myself. He let out a bark of laughter, sneered, and dove back into the kiss. No moment of hesitation this time; his tongue pressed between my lips almost as soon as his lips pressed against mine, not that my own tongue wasn't doing anything differently. Our tongues touched each other, but I didn't care. It was amazing, spine tingling, enough to make me realize that all the stories were true.

I couldn't help myself; I rolled over, causing him to be on the bottom and me on the top. He gasped as I pulled my head back slightly. His hands wouldn't allow the break of bondage; he pulled my head back and kissed me again. Once he knew he had gained dominance, he rolled me back over, so I was back on the bottom.

Damn Steve; always needing to be the one in charge.

But I didn't really care, because all that mattered was that Steve was kissing me. I felt dirty and disgusting, I felt wrong and sinful, I felt, well, horrible. I had spent so much of my life being told that loving the same gender was a sin, but how could something that felt so good be considered a sin? I hugged Steve closer to my body.

He pulled away and stepped away from me. I sat up, panting slightly, grinning lopsidedly at Steve. My hair was a mess, I could already tell; his shirt was ruffled, his shoulder showing through his collar. I couldn't tell about him, but all I knew was that my pants were _very _tight!

He smirked at me. "What brought that dare on?" I asked after a few silent, happy moments.

He chuckled, looked around, and picked up the muffin he had dropped. "Sugar rush," he laughed, and inched closer to hug me tightly.

* * *

Lol...please remember this IS only my second slash story... 


End file.
